


#BestKessel

by Metal_Chocobo



Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Chocobo/pseuds/Metal_Chocobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Kessel, Räty, Jalosuo skills camp ends Noora decides to give Amanda a bit of teasing support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#BestKessel

“Good job girls, great hustle. Now let’s wrap it up!” Noora called, clapping as the teens slowly skated off the ice. 

They had just finished their third day in a row of two-hour on-ice sessions. Even the girls used to regularly putting in that amount of time typically did it in larger groups than the camps with more down time between drill runs. Noora was fairly exhausted, as she had just finished her third set of on-ice training and also done three one hour sessions of off-ice training as well. Perhaps it wasn’t that smart running three skills camps at the same time over the course of three days, but this was the only set of fourteen hour work days she had scheduled this summer. Compared to last year this was a breeze.

Scanning the rink Noora could see all the kids were off the ice. Mira was collecting pucks from the far net, while Amanda stood along the boards talking with a couple of parents. Noora skated over to her net and started collecting pucks as well. As soon as they had them all collected and properly stowed they’d say good-bye to the kids and then she could hit the showers herself. All of her clothes were plastered onto her skin with sweat and that made moving uncomfortable.

Somehow it took longer to get rid of everyone today than it had the last couple days, Noora was flattered so many people hung on their every word, wanting both photos and autographs, but she wished they did this at the beginning of the event and not the end. Amanda looked even more uncomfortable than she did, but Mira seemed to be in her element. She liked talking with the star struck children and did not mind listening to them babble. Eventually though they were able to satisfy everyone enough for them to leave and then they could finally retreat into the locker room.

Noora immediately hit the showers. She had a quick vigorous scrub in the lukewarm water, which felt heavenly against her skin. However, Noora was never one to lollygag in the shower and quickly finished. She turned off the water, wrapped a towel around her middle, and padded back out to her stall. After a fastidious rub down she wrapped her towel around her soaking main. Underwear and jeans went on next.

As Noora shoved her gear back into her bag she heard one of the showers shut off. A quick glance up told her Mira was the next one done, which made sense because Amanda was the one who typically liked dawdling while bathing. Guess it was time to crack out her new shirt. Except for trying it on to make certain it fit she hadn’t worn it yet. Noora was excited to see what the others, especially Amanda, thought of it.

The last shower cut out as Noora pulled on her shirt. She carefully readjusted the hemline to make certain it hung off her properly. The red and white lettering cutting a diagonal swath across her chest looked fantastic on her, but that wasn’t the part of the shirt Noora wanted to show off. As she pulled on her socks Noora wondered how long it would take her friends to notice her shirt. Mira was typically lost in her own world while dressing, but she expected Amanda to make a big enough fuss to make her notice as well.

Amanda padded out of the shower area. Despite the fact she was putting on her shoes, Noora straightened to make certain as much of the back of her shirt was clearly visible. She couldn’t wait for Amanda’s reaction.

“What the hell are you wearing?” Amanda spluttered.

Noora smiled at her shoelaces, but otherwise didn’t respond. Mira broke into near hysterical laughter, which meant she must have looked over to see what Amanda was reacting to. When she finished securing her shoes Noora straightened and turned to grin at her friends.

“What, don’t you like it?” Noora asked innocently. She ran a hand down the front of her t-shirt smoothing the blue fabric out.

“I can’t believe you bought one of those,” Amanda said faintly. She was blushing fiercely and Noora wondered if all her blood was rushing to her head. “I mean, I appreciate the support, but I can’t believe you’re actually wearing that shirt.”

“Well, Noora is all about public demonstrations of support,” Mira snickered. With a finger she traced the lettering ‘#BestKessel’ across the top of Noora’s shirt. “This is certainly eye catching.”

“Support nothing. I’m appalled you don’t think I can be Best Kessel,” Noora said, faking outrage. At this point it was either pretend to be angry or start laughing. The look on Amanda’s face was priceless. She had to bit her cheek to keep from laughing in the forward’s face. There was a long silence as they stared at each other with Mira silently laughing off to the side.

“I think you could be a fabulous Kessel, but I’m not so sure you’re the best one,” Amanda finally said after her blush faded. Her lips curled into a smile and she slipped her arm through the crook in Noora’s elbow then patted her shoulder. Looked like she was finally willing to play along. “If you ever want to take the plunge and enter the Best Kessel race I’ll be happy to assist you with that.”

“Is that a promise?”

“You can even consider it a proposal.” Amanda’s blush returned with a vengeance, but she unflinchingly met Noora’s gaze. “I’m serious.”

“I know.” Noora leaned over and lightly kissed her forehead before standing. “One of these days I may take you up on that offer. Now why don’t you get dressed? Your towel is slipping and I don’t think you want to hit the bar like that, though I’m certain you’d get a lot of attention.”

“Noora!” Amanda yelped. She punched her hard enough to nearly knock Noora back onto the bench as she pulled up her towel. Noora was somewhat impressed by that.

“No need to be embarrassed, Kess,” Mira said as she tugged on her shirt. “Not like we haven’t seen everything already. Dozens of times actually.”

“You’re both mean,” Amanda snapped.

“We are,” Noora agreed. She wrapped an arm around Amanda’s neck. “We only tease you because we love you.”

“I’d appreciate it if you chose nicer ways of expressing it,” Amanda grumbled.

“Better?” Noora asked, kissing her cheek. She sullenly nodded. Noora lightly shook her. “Tell you what, despite you making the big bucks in the NWHL, I’ll buy you dinner. Just to show I’m the Best Kessel.”

“You are such a dick!” Amanda laughed, but she didn’t say no to Noora’s offer.

“Hey, you can’t argue with the shirt. It says I’m #BestKessel.”

“If you’re Best Kessel, why are you wearing my number?”

Noora didn’t actually have a response to that.

“She’s got you there, Räty,” Mira laughed.

“Match and point,” Amanda gloated.

Noora rolled her eyes, but she wasn’t really angry with her. Amanda looked thrilled she was wearing her shirtsey. Heck, Noora was thrilled Amanda had a shirtsey for her to wear. Professional women’s hockey was still in its infancy, but it was taking baby steps in the right direction. She’d do whatever she could to see it up and running. If that meant buying and wearing her friend’s shirt, Noora was delighted to do it.

“Hey, can I ride with you?” Amanda asked when Noora popped her trunk.

“Thought you were riding with Jalis,” Noora said, tossing her gear in. Amanda threw hers in as well.

“Yeah, but she’s not wearing my shirt.”

“Get in,” Noora grinned.

Amanda not only rode to the bar with Noora, but she went home with her as well. Once there, she thoroughly showed Noora why she held the title of best Kessel. Noora didn’t know if her five-hole would ever be the same, but that was okay, since she now had Best Kessel all to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Wearing a #BestKessel shirt will not guarantee Amanda Kessel going home with you (unless you’re Noora Räty).


End file.
